The Spirit Who Cant Be Moved
by Lucian guy
Summary: Loke sits on a corner.When Lucy just left him alone.What will happen?Read the story to find out!


Me:Hey guys new welcome our characters Loke and Lucy!

(Loke and Lucy suddenly appear)

Lucy:Huh!Why am I here and why is Loke here with me!

Loke:Shhh princess were on a talk show aired worldwide.

Lucy:Oh! But that does not answer my secon question!

Me:Calm down lucy. Your on my talkshow because you two are the characters of my story!

LL(Short for loke and lucy):US?

its a romance story!

Lucy:NONONONONO!I will not do a romance story with Loke!

Loke:Well it won't be so bad for me!

Me:Of course it will

Loke:Why?

Me:Because in the beginning you are all alone!

Loke:NOOOOOOO!

Me:YESSSSSS!While at the start lucy is far away from you!

Lucy:Yesssss!(Starts doing mexcican dance)

Me:Well lets star the story and you two can you do the disclaimer?

Loke:(Glumly)OK

Lucy:(Happilliy)OK

LL:Lucian guy does not own anything!

(AN:put the song the man who can't be moved listening while reading this)

Loke was sitting alone on a park bench with his I-pod,a cardboard with words,a sleeping bag,and a picture of switched it on,hit random song,and the song that played made him do what the song said

(AN:_Italicized like these words are the song_

**bold letters like these are loke's thoughts**

While normal letters are the story**)**

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

**This is the place where I first saw you**

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag,I'm not gonna move_

**I'll never move until you come here**

_Got some words on cardboard,got your picture in my hand_

**I have words on cardboard and your picture**

_Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am_

**Thats what i've been trying to do until people start staring at me**

_Some try to hand me money,they dont understand_

**Some try to hand me money but they really dont understand me**

_Im not broke im just a broken hearted man_

**I really am without you lucy**

_I know it makes no sense but what else can I do_

**What can I do without you in my life?**

_How can I move on when I've been inlove with you?_

**I've been inlove with you since you saved me from death**

_Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missin' me_

**I hope you do**

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth i could be_

**I really hope you do**

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

**I hope you come back here**

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

**I'll be waiting for you here**

/\

l

l

Right after these words were heard by Loke on his I-pod Lucy who was in Fairy Tail noticed a strange feeling that she needed to go to the corner where Loke and she met

_So I'm not moving_

**I'm not moving**

_I'm not moving_

**I'm really not moving until you find me**

_Policeman says son you can't stay here_

**Actually not a policeman but people**

_I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year_

**I'll wait that long until you come here**

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_

**I'll stay on this spot even when a storm hits the town**

_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

**I hope she will go here**

_Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missin' me_

**I hope you do**

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth i could be_

**I really hope you do**

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

**I hope you come back here**

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

**I'll be waiting for you here**

After the lyrics that played on Lokes I-pod she really wanted to go to the place where they met.

_So I'm not moving_

**I'm not moving**

_I'm not moving_

**I'm really not moving **

_I'm not moving_

**I'm really not moving **

_I'm not moving_

**I'm really not moving until you find me**

_People talk about the guy_

**They're talking 'bout me**

_Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa_

**I'm waiting for you Lucy**

_There are no holes in his shoes_

**What am I a beggar?**

_But a big hole in his world_

**Not big but humongous**

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_

**Maybe I will**

_And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news_

**There is a camera man filming me now**

_And you'll come running to the corner_

**I hope you'll just walk so you dont get hurt**

_'Cause you'll know it's just for you_

**This all happened because you left me**

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

**I can't be moved**

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

**I can't be moved**

_Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missin' me_

**I hope you do**

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth i could be_

**I really hope you do**

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

**I hope you come back here**

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

**I'll be waiting for you here**

Lucy now walked to the place where they met after seeing Loke on the news

_So I'm not moving_

**I'm not moving**

_('Cause if one day you wake up, find that you're missing me)_

_I'm not moving_

**I'm not moving**

_(And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be)_

_I'm not moving_

**I'm not moving**

_(Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet)_

_I'm not moving_

**I'm not moving**

_(Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street)_

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move_

**I'm not leaving until you come here Lucy**

Lucy came to the corner where she and loke met and found him there staring at nothing but the sky

"Why are you here Loke?"Asked Lucy

Loke looked to the side and found Lucy standing there

"Because I wanted for you to come where we first met so you can find me"Loke replied with a frown

"So you did all of this for me?"Lucy asked

" now that you're here I came to tell you that I love you forever"Loke said

Tears started to form in Lucy's eyes and she said "Loke I really love you forever too"

Loke now hearing what Lucy said smiled stood up and hugged her and gave her something

"What's this?"Asked subsiding

"It's a magic lets you live forever.I gave it to you so you can live forever like me"Loke said

Lucy upon hearing this put the ring on her finger and felt a very powerful pulse in her body

"Thank you loke "She said

"No problem he said as he leaned closer to Lucy he hugged her and kissed her

not knowing what loke was doing she returned the kiss

They broke up

"Sooooo"Loke began

"are you going to tell fairy tail that I kissed you?"Loke asked

" not but I will tell them that I have a new boyfriend."She replied

Loke upon hearing this smiled and put an arm around her shoulder

"Want to tell them now?"he asked

"Yeah "Lucy said and smiled and ran of with Loke to fairy tail to tell them all what happened.


End file.
